


Зазеркалье

by Sovenok



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Drama, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Summary: ты или он...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Kudos: 8





	Зазеркалье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/gifts).



Я просыпаюсь. Чувствую тепло — и понимаю, что ты все же пришел в постель после тяжелого эксперимента. И я этому безумно рад.  
Я обнимаю тебя. Ты пахнешь металлом, машинным маслом и древесными нотками дорогущего парфюма. Мне нравится этот запах. Он — твой. Такой яркий и притягательный.  
Ты спишь. Такой расслабленный. Такой…  
Я лежу и просто обнимаю тебя. Ведь ты наверняка пришел только под утро. Тебе надо выспаться.  
Мой Тони.  
Я смотрю на тебя и улыбаюсь.  
Я счастлив. Здесь и сейчас.  
— М-м-м…  
Выныриваю из раздумий и понимаю: ты все же проснулся. А я даже не заметил этого.  
  
— Какой же ты сладкий, Джейми… — Его губы скользят по обнаженной груди. И спустя пару мгновений от утренней расслабленности не остается и следа.  
М-м-м… Тони. Какой же ты… Я открываю глаза.  
И вижу ЕГО. Стоящего напротив кровати и нагло усмехающегося мне. Я напрягаюсь, но Тони обхватывает мой член…  
И я вижу как ОН стонет под нежными губами Тони. Моего Тони!  
ОН смотрит на меня из-под полуопущенных век. Усмехается уголком губ.  
Видит, как я беснуюсь, находясь так близко к Тони и в то же время так далеко от него. И странная сила не дает мне приблизиться к кровати.  
Я стараюсь. Раз за разом рвусь к Тони. Кричу, пытаясь докричаться до него… А он не слышит… Он только стонет. Шепчет мое имя, позволяя ЕМУ вколачиваться в себя.  
Тони…  
ОН трахает тебя. Насаживает на свой член. Заставляет изгибаться от сжигающей тебя страсти. А еще ОН — смотрит на меня, и его гримасу вряд ли можно назвать приятной. ОН счастлив. Рад, что это ОН, а не я, врывается в тебя.  
Я пытаюсь прорваться через эту странную субстанцию, но вся моя сила уходит в никуда, а каждое движение словно сковывает сильнее, и…  
Я замираю.  
А ОН — ухмыляется. Вскидывает вверх бедра, заставляя тебя гнуться все сильнее.  
И смотрит.  
Смотрит на меня.  
ОН — победитель. Он взял то, о чем я даже не смел мечтать.  
Тони… Я хочу закрыть глаза. Хочу спрятаться от срывающихся с твоих сладких губ звуков.  
Тони… Я так и не смог тебя защитить. Я — муха, пойманная в паутину. А паук?.. Паук лишь ухмыляется, наблюдая за моими терзаниями.  
Ты бьешься в экстазе. Такой красивый. Такой желанный. Такой любимый…  
А ОН, усмехаясь, манит меня к себе, и «паутина» исчезает.  
Я чувствую на щеке его дыхание. Чувствую, как его руки касаются моего паха. И он смеется. Он знает, что я кончил. Как и он…  
  
Мгновение, и я снова рядом с тобой, Тони. Лежу и обнимаю тебя. Греюсь рядом с тобой.  
Ты такой яркий.  
Такой пылкий.  
Такой красивый.  
Ты устал. Я хочу стереть это чувство с твоего лица. Хочу любить тебя. Нежить. Укутывать теплом…  
Просто быть рядом.  
Но это…  
Я поднимаю взгляд, а из зеркала смотрит ОН. И ухмыляется.  
Я — это он. Он — это я. Я чудовище.  
  
Но я люблю тебя, Тони Старк. Как же я тебя люблю.  
  
Очередная миссия. Я не думаю. Я знаю каждый свой шаг, но в голове ни одной мысли.  
Захват заложников на сталелитейном заводе.  
Идиотизм, но люди странные.  
Я жду.  
Я наблюдаю.  
Каждый шаг выверен до миллиметра. Я не промахнусь. Заложники будут жить.  
Я зачищаю этаж за этажом. Слежу за каждой тенью. И не думаю. В голове пусто. Это хорошо когда пусто.  
Чудовище должно жить в пустоте.  
  
Здесь красиво.  
В глубине переливаются огненно-красные всполохи кипящего металла.  
Тони бы понравилось.  
  
А ЕМУ — нет.  
Прощай, Тони…


End file.
